Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving uplink control information in a carrier aggregation environment.
Discussion
With the development of communication systems, a wide variety of wireless terminals are being used by consumers, such as business companies and individuals.
Current mobile communication systems, such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and LTE-A (LTE Advanced), are requiring the development of technology for a high-speed large-capacity communication system, which can transmit or receive various data, such as images and wireless data, beyond the capability of mainly providing a voice service, and can transmit data of such a large capacity as that transmitted in a wired communication network. Moreover, the current mobile communication systems are inevitably requiring a proper error detection scheme, which can minimize the reduction of information loss and improve the system transmission efficiency, thereby improving the system performance.
Further, various technologies are provided in order to determine if exact information has been transmitted or received. The development of communication systems has required a technology capable of identifying transmitted or received information in a more flexible and expandable manner. Especially, the use of multiple antennas or multiple subcarriers has increased the quantity of transmitted or received data, thereby increasing the quantity of data required in order to check errors in the transmitted or received data and transmit the result of the checking.